total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Femme Fatale
This article focuses on the alliance created by Scarlett and Jo in Total Drama Toxic Brawl. The alliance is infamously known for becoming the first successful all female alliance, blindsiding many rival contestants, accidently systematically eliminating the rival team, and manipulating a few males into voting with them post merge. History Scarlett proposes an alliance to Jo while they are searching for the flower in episode five. Jo accepts, and the two immediately begin plotting their targets. In the next episode, Scarlett begins to manipulate Amy into questioning Samey's crush on Duncan and if Duncan reciprocates his feelings. During the challenge, Scarlett gets Eva to join them and Jo tells them that the guys appear to be sticking together. Right after their team loses, Scarlett lies to Amy that Duncan has been using Samey, and Amy tells Samey that. Samey is initially hesitant, but after Scarlett confirms that it is true, Samey lashes out at Duncan when he tries to talk to her. Scarlett then convinces the majority of the team to vote for Duncan, and when Lightning and Duncan are in the bottom two, Duncan is eliminated. Lightning then declares that Jo tried to eliminate him, but Jo explains that she voted out Duncan. Needing an alliance name, before the challenge in episode seven, the alliance decides to find a name. After each gave their suggestions, they collectively decided Jo's was best and went with hers. Scarlett, Eva, and Jo pair up with Samey when choosing a mine cart, and after talking they convince her that Amy needs to go. After Scarlett leads the majority of the team deeper into the mine, Jo is left with Samey and manipulates Samey into joining their alliance. The entire alliance votes for Amy, and in the end Amy is eliminated. Before the challenge begins, Eva, Jo, and Scarlett all have an alliance meeting. They discuss about who to take into the alliance, and Jo and Scarlett agree that Samey and Beth were the best candidates. The alliance is collectively worried about Alejandro switching teams in Fun Zone 3.0, and Jo openly states that him and Lightning could be huge threats. Off-screen, Beth agrees to join the alliance. Brick announces in the confessional at the beginning of the episode ten that he allied with the girls. At the elimination ceremony, Scarlett concocts a plan to get rid of Alejandro's idol and eliminate Samey. Correctly reading Alejandro and Lightning's votes, her plan succeeds flawlessly and Samey is hurled and Alejandro uses his idol. At the start of the merge, due to Scarlett's perceived ignorance of her, Eva quits the alliance, leaving Scarlett in a fury. The remaining members of the alliance stick together in the challenge with Noah. At elimination, they collectively vote for Tyler, with Scarlett off-screen convincing Eva, Noah, and Staci to vote with them. This elimination begins Femme Fatale's dominance of the post-merge, and until Brick is blindsided, no alliance member is eliminated while still in the alliance. As Scarlett remains bitter about Eva leaving the alliance, Jo takes action and convinces Beth and Staci to target the guys. Before elimination, Jo creates a plan for the alliance and the girls to blindside Scott because of their conflict and Scott aligning with the Villains Alliance. In the end, their plan succeeds in a 6-5-1 vote and Scott is hurled. No major developments in the alliance continue as of the final eleven, but at the elimination ceremony they collectively take out Alejandro, leaving Sadie as the sole member of the Villain's Alliance. Tension between Scarlett and Jo about who is the brains of the alliance begins this episode, and off-screen Owen temporarily chooses to align with them. At the elimination ceremony, Sadie's extra vote gets Scarlett eliminated after a miscommunication in the alliance, but before Scarlett is sent home, Owen chooses to quit due to not being able to handle the drama anymore. Just before the challenge, Scarlett meets up with Staci shortly after she encountered Noah, and she convinces her to officially join her alliance. Noah and Lightning in the meantime try to convince Brick that Femme Fatale is just stringing him along, and try to convince him to flip over to them before the elimination ceremony. The alliance completely dominates the challenge this episode, and take out Eva first and ensure none of the remaining Villains Alliance and affiliates win the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, Brick chooses not to flip, and Eva is finally sent home for her treachery to the alliance in a close 5-4 vote. One of the alliance's major enemies, Sadie, is auto-eliminated, and the Villains Alliance is officially disbanded. The alliance finally begins to fracture in the final seven. Jo and Scarlett consistently begin to bicker over the topic of how they made it this far, and during the challenge Jo officially abandons Femme Fatale, but their majority in the game remains. At the elimination ceremony, Scarlett, Beth, and Staci stay together, but Brick decides to vote for Scarlett at the last second. Noah is sent home however due to Lightning aligning with them because Jo left. Once Scarlett gains the ability to eliminate someone of her choice, she chooses to blindside Brick for distracting Jo, but also for Scarlett suspecting him voting for her last episode. Beth, a loyal alliance member, is auto-eliminated after a lackluster performance in the challenge. With only two members left, Femme Fatale has successfully reached the endgame. But tension still remains as Scarlett, though happy she brought someone as ineffective as Staci this far, grows increasingly irritated with her behavior this episode, and begins to call her names. Scarlett wins immunity and chooses to eliminate a wounded Jo, sending her hurling and leaving only Lightning to contest the alliance. Staci however had begun to question her position in the alliance with Scarlett's treatment of her. Scarlett has grown a cocky attitude by episode twenty two as her plan for the Final Three has worked out perfectly, and loses all tact in talking to Staci, even calling her an "ogre". This directly causes Staci to leave the alliance in fury, and that fury drives her and her helper, also former victim of the alliance: Amy, to win the challenge. Scarlett expects Staci to take her farther due to Lightning's physical prowess, but Staci decides to eliminate Scarlett instead for using her. Scarlett is in shock and rages at her, and Staci blindsiding her officially dissolves the alliance. Trivia *This alliance has directly eliminated Duncan, Amy, Tyler, Scott, Alejandro, Eva, Noah, Brick, and Jo. **They have indirectly eliminated Samey. *This is the second all girls alliance formed. **The first alliance was the Girl Power Alliance. Gallery EvaHurled.png|Eva voted out. BethHurled.png|Beth eliminated. JoHurled.png|Jo blindsided. ScarlettHurled.png|Scarlett blindsided. TDTBEP23.png|Staci in the Final Two. See Also Category:Alliances Category:Total Drama Toxic Brawl